


Alec's Best Day Ever

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Surely Magnus portaling Alec with Izzy and Jace to a vineyard for a day out can't lead to too much trouble, can it?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 41
Kudos: 248
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs, SHBingo





	Alec's Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's my second bingo square for the Shadowhunters Bingo - _Amnesia_

"Hey, Magnus."

For the far-too-upbeat pitch of Jace's voice, Magnus narrows his eyes in suspicion, the potion he'd been mixing abandoned to actually focus on this call. Which he hadn't intended on doing. Though Jace _never_ calls him directly, typically sending him messages through Alec, or on the rare occasion when he wants something, texting. In fact, Magnus thinks, as he hears a difficult swallow—and even perhaps nervous laughter, which is a first—he can count three occasions when Jace has called him directly. One of those was a drunken butt dial.

"Is Alec okay?" Magnus asks because this can only involve Alec. He tells his heart to stop getting so fretful already, though is sure he's about to hear of some shenanigans he'll need to get them out of. Sending the Lightwood siblings off into the great unknown of a vineyard in the Spanish countryside surely couldn't have led to _that_ much mischief?

"Oh. You know…" Jace says with more of that nervous laughter, which has Magnus' eyes narrowing deeper. Alec's tolerance for alcohol might not be what _his_ is, but he's had a pretty steep learning curve. What possible trouble can he have got into in—Magnus pulls the phone from his ear to check the time—a little over three hours? And more importantly, perhaps, exactly how much has he had to drink?

"Evidently not," Magnus replies tartly. He'll have all the patience in the world for his likely-drunk husband, but Jace, without even intending to, so often pinches at Magnus' nerves. It's the _smirk_, he muses to himself as he waits for Jace to find his words.

"I mean, he's _fine_. He'll _be_ fine. I just don't know how long it'll take for him to be back to normal."

Magnus is already opening a portal before he's risen from his chair, cutting Jace's call short. He steps through to the exact spot where he'd sent Jace, Izzy, and Alec earlier, seeing a frantically waving Jace a few feet away outside the entrance to the vineyard. No sign of Izzy or Alec.

"Hey," Jace says with too-wide eyes and an even bigger monstrosity of a smile which Magnus interprets as _please don't kill me_. Exactly what devilment has Jace led his parabatai into this time?

"Is he drunk?" Magnus asks as he gestures for Jace to lead him wherever he's taking him, listening to the crunch of his boots in the dirt and thinking of all the dust he'll be trailing home.

"He was."

"He was?"

"He's not now."

"He was sick?" Magnus asks, his heart now aching a little for the pleading, watery-eyed look on Alec's face he is now expecting. Binge drinking is an _art_; one not to be proud of.

"Uh. Not—not exactly?"

"Okay—"

"But he's going to be _fine_," Jace insists looking far more nervous than Magnus has ever seen him. Magnus can't get his head around the thought of _worrying_, because this is a _vineyard_. Only a vineyard.

"He will be," Magnus assures him, because Alec _will_ be, no matter what has gone wrong. "Where is he?"

"In there," Jace says with a slight rise in his voice, his eyes even wider when Magnus looks. Magnus follows the point of his finger to what he can only describe as a large _shed_.

"Well—"

"They did tell us not to eat them," Jace adds, hesitating outside the _shed_, his hand flitting like he wants to bring Magnus to a stop too. He'll do no such thing.

Magnus slams the door open listening to Jace _wittering_ about the vineyard owners showing them around, letting them sample the wine and liqueurs on offer, even taking them out into the vineyard itself to learn about how they grow the grapes. He catches the odd word about _berries_, and _forbidden_, and other things that fade from Magnus' mind for seeing Izzy stooped protectively over what appears to be a sleeping Alec.

"Isabelle. What happened?" Magnus asks, coming to a stop near the foot of the table Alec is laid out on.

"Oh, Magnus…"

Even Izzy looks guilty. Heads are about to roll. "What did you do?"

"We were only joking," Jace protests, hands up and backing away in defense.

"Joking about _what_?"

"Eating the berries. We pretended to; we didn't think Alec actually _would_."

"What berries?" Magnus asks, with an uncomfortable knot beginning to form in his stomach. He watches Jace retrieve a piece of tissue from a jacket pocket, unfolding it to reveal three squished yellow berries that force a groan from Magnus' throat for seeing.

"We didn't think he would really eat them. We followed the owners back out the way they came with a handful, but we didn't—"

Magnus holds his hand up telling Jace to just _stop_. "He ate these berries?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"A couple," Izzy says, swallowing awkwardly.

"How many is _a couple_?"

"Maybe a handful."

Alec has big hands, Magnus wants to say, but doesn't think he could handle Jace's mirth for it. He only gives him a glare before stepping closer to the table where Alec is sprawled out, pulsing his magic over him to check how bad things really are.

"He's only sleeping," Izzy says as if that helps with anything. "We used his iratze rune. He's okay."

"Yes. He is," Magnus agrees when he finishes with his magic, wondering exactly how long the berries are going to take to work through his system.

"He _is_?" Jace says in relief, earning himself a scowl.

"You already told me that he was," Magnus points out, his words becoming clipped.

"Well, _yeah_, but—"

"Magnus," Izzy asks gently, "what is it?"

Magnus clicks his tongue, allowing his eyes to fall closed for a beat before sighing. "These particular berries have been used by warlocks for centuries as a sort of tranquilizer for difficult procedures—for Mundanes. Repairing broken bones, removing bullets, and such."

"So. You're telling us he's basically stoned?" Jace asks, having the audacity to sound amused. His laughter cuts off in an instant for the look Magnus snaps in his direction, making Jace stumble backward.

"In a diluted form, they are used as a tranquilizer. We rarely ever recommend eating them whole."

"Why?" Izzy asks in alarm, her eyes darting between her brother and Magnus. Magnus scowls back. Neither of Alec's siblings is quite forgiven yet.

"Oh, you'll see," Magnus says, knowing relief as Alec starts to stir. When Alec opens his eyes Magnus smiles at him, giving a small wave but not coming any closer. He has no idea how this is going to play out.

"Hi," Alec says with such enthusiasm. Magnus can't help but smile.

"Well, hello."

Alec's eyes dart between the three of them, a grin lighting up his face. "So. Is this a party, or something? Did I fall down? Am I sitting?"

"You could be, if you wanted," Magnus replies, itching to reach out and touch him. He daren't, not yet.

Alec sits up rapidly, visibly swaying, holding his hands up to his face and apparently counting his fingers. "Are these all mine?"

"All ten of them," Magnus agrees, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Wow."

"Um. Magnus?" Izzy says softly, choosing _now_ to really look worried.

"Those berries," Magnus says with a put-upon sigh; he'd been looking forward to hearing about Alec's day at the vineyard, perhaps sampling whatever wine he chose on their balcony, overlooking Alicante in peace. Now, he doesn't even know if they'll make it home tonight.

"What about those berries, Magnus?" Jace asks with an edge to his voice that earns him another sharp look.

"Eaten whole, they can make a person appear a little _stoned_, be a little… _forgetful_."

"Are you saying—"

"Temporary amnesia," Magnus finishes for Izzy as he looks at his husband, who is still fascinated by his own hands. He has every right to be; they're beautiful things, clever, and nimble, and so very comforting. Magnus has the urge to slot his fingers through Alec's right now.

"Hey. Who put that there?" Alec asks, prodding at the wedding ring he's just discovered, and missing, of course.

"He has _amnesia_?" Jace repeats quietly in horror.

"Apparently."

"For how long?"

"How am I supposed to know? I wasn't with him when he ate the things, now, was I?"

Jace gives Magnus another nervous smile and moves to stand opposite Izzy, by Alec's side.

"Hi," Alec says when Jace comes to a stop, waving at him.

"Hi, Alec."

"Who's Alec?" Alec asks in confusion, looking around him.

Magnus closes his eyes, willing forth all the patience from every cell of his body, then opening them again to fix Alec with a smile. This might take a while.

* * *

"So. What are we all doing here?" Alec asks, resting his hands over his knees as he draws his legs up the table, looking around him in interest.

"Well. You're… _recovering_," Magnus says when neither Jace nor Izzy can apparently speak.

"From what?" Alec asks, wide-eyed and Bambi-like. Magnus resists, barely, the urge to take a picture of Alec in his current confused state.

"Let's just say, you ate something you shouldn't have."

"That sounds like me," Alec replies, _grinning _at him with a look of mischief that Magnus is weak for seeing. It's worse, because Alec is now giving him a very thorough once-over, his smile turning into a distinct smirk. Is he trying to _flirt_ with him?

"I suppose," Magnus agrees softly, going to pat his leg but then stopping himself. If Alec doesn't currently remember any of them, it would be a violation to touch him.

"Where are we?" Alec asks then, lurching to his feet with an, "_oh, sorry_," when he bumps into Jace.

The three _sober_ members of their party turn to watch as Alec makes his way around the shed, picking things up and sniffing them; much like he does back home in Magnus' apothecary. Thankfully the only things in this shed are non-toxic; a few herbs Magnus recognizes, a discarded glass of wine. None of those infernal berries that have put Alec in his current state. Though Magnus is now curious as to how the vineyard owners came to have such berries on their land. He'll have to investigate—though not now, of course.

"Well. We came here to taste some wine," Jace says, walking behind Alec with his hands held out since he's a little off-balance.

Alec spins, a little too fast; Magnus shoots across the tiny room to help keep him upright.

"You don't look like a wine drinker," Alec says, prodding Jace in the chest, then turning to Magnus with the biggest simpering grin, slotting their hands together and giving him a soft, "_hello_."

"Uh, no," Jace replies, his face torn between laughing and smiling, "pretty much a beer only guy."

"Well _that's_ boring," Alec declares, tugging Magnus with him as he heads outside. "Tell me about this place."

Magnus stumbles after him, squeezing his hand back. "It's a vineyard."

"We came to take a look around," Izzy adds, racing to catch up with them.

"Why?"

"To try some wine."

"Well," Alec says, laughing, "I don't see any wine. We should get some."

"I think they're closed," Izzy says, which they won't be at this time. But Magnus thinks her attempt at diversion is probably a good one. Alec isn't really in a position to be meeting people who are actually strangers. He's not drunk as such, but it's very obvious that something is _off_ with him.

"Well _that's_ stupid," Alec says. "We should go somewhere _fun_."

"Can you portal him like that?" Izzy asks quietly, as Alec continues to tug him along. He has no idea where he's going.

Magnus hopes so. He doesn't know how long they can wander around here before Alec either draws attention to them lurking, or starts to ask questions he would really prefer to have a drink in his hand for.

"Alexander—"

"That's me," Alec says, excitement in his voice, turning to Magnus like an over-eager puppy. This might turn into a very long day.

"Yes," Magnus says, grinning back at him, "how would you feel about us taking a little… trip?"

"Hey. I'd trip, fall, get on my knees for you _any_ day," Alec says, not all that quietly, earning himself a snort of laughter from Jace, Izzy's shoulders shaking in silent mirth when she spins away, and Magnus desperately trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes. Well—"

"Maybe later though," Alec adds with a wink, waving around them, "it's a little dusty here."

Magnus needs to get him home. Now.

"Okay. You just hold on to me," Magnus says as he begins to open a portal.

"Like I'd be stupid enough to let you go," Alec retorts, "I mean, _look_ at you."

The portal falters for Magnus' amusement, but he clears his throat and makes it stronger, clasping on to Alec tightly as the four of them step through.

"Look at this place," Alec gasps when they reach the apartment, looking around him in wonder. He picks up his favorite throw on the couch rubbing the material between his fingers, then makes a beeline for his usual books. "I could live here."

"Well. It just so happens, that you do," Magnus tells him, gesturing for them all to sit.

Alec spins, knocking several books from the shelf, caught by Magnus' magic before hitting the floor. "I do?"

"You do."

"What's with that thing?" Alec asks, waving his fingers in his forever-terrible impression of Magnus' magic. "The blue stuff."

"It's magic. I'm a warlock."

"Seriously?" Alec says in awe, moving around the coffee table and slumping beside Magnus, staring at him in fascination.

"Yes."

"_Seriously_?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"And you, and your siblings, are Shadowhunters," Magnus adds.

"Wait," Alec says, clutching Magnus' arm, "I have _siblings_?"

"You do," Magnus says, still desperately trying not to laugh. "This is Jace, and Isabelle. You also have a younger brother named—"

"I have siblings right _here_?" Alec says with the biggest smile on his face as he looks at them. "Honestly?"

"Yeah. Hi," Jace says, giving him a salute and a smile.

"Hey, big brother," Izzy adds, reaching out to squeeze Alec's arm.

"Well this is like the best day _ever_," Alec says, grinning around the room. Though then he is lurching to his feet insisting on hugging everyone, first separately, and then together.

"So, then, who are _you_?" Alec asks when they have sat down again, practically purring as he leans into Magnus' side.

"I'm Magnus."

"Which means _great_. Which you _are_," Alec adds, propping his elbow against the back of the couch and resting his head in his hand. Magnus loses all train of thought for the way he grins at him.

"He's also your husband," Jace calls out, making Alec whip his head around in surprise.

"No way."

"Uh, yeah," Jace says, giving up all pretense of not laughing.

"No _way_," Alec repeats, looking at Magnus like he's won a prize.

"It's true," Magnus tells him, and gently reaching out to clasp his hand.

"_Really_?"

"Really."

Alec looks down at Magnus' hand, squeezing his wedding band. "_I_ put that there?"

"You did."

"_Honestly_?" Alec asks, all but climbing into his lap.

"Yes," Magnus tells him, discreetly stopping Alec from mounting him.

"I have a husband? _You're_ my husband?"

"I am."

"This is too much," Alec says, suddenly flinging himself backward with a dramatic hand over his face, half-slipping down the couch. He still keeps hold of Magnus' hand though.

"It might take a little time to get used to," Magnus agrees, hoping Alec's memories return soon. This is _adorable_, but he wants his husband back, and intact.

"I am not this lucky," Alec adds, peeking at Magnus from behind his fingers then moving to crowd up against him again. "_Seriously_?"

"_Yes_, Alexander."

"Then, we should do something about that," Alec says with a gleeful smile, beginning to paw at Magnus' shirt.

"What do you mean?"

"_Consummate_ it," Alec stage-whispers, as Jace and Izzy in turn groan, then laugh in mortification.

"Alexander," Magnus says, petting then covering the back of Alec's hand as he tries to latch on to a button. "We have been married two years now. Believe me when I say we have thoroughly consummated our vows."

"_Really?_" Alec looks stunned, looking down at himself then up at Magnus. "We already did that?"

"We did."

"But we can do it again, right?"

"I think that's our cue to be going," Jace says, quickly standing. Izzy joins him immediately. Magnus tries to conjure a portal, but Alec is like an octopus currently.

"We'll walk," Izzy calls out when Magnus struggles to free an arm, adding a, "we'll see you soon, Alec."

"Yeah. Bye," Alec says absently, now trying to kiss him. He's going to be so embarrassed when he remembers all of this, Magnus is sure.

When he hears the apartment door close, Magnus does the only thing he can think of. He scoops Alec up groaning a little under his weight as he adjusts him in his grip, carrying him through to the bedroom. Alec looks smug for it, happily falling back on the bed and arching up when Magnus kneels on the bed beside him.

"I have a husband," Alec says, looking so pleased with himself.

"Yes. You do."

"Do I ever get to _kiss_ my husband?" Alec asks, pouting at him. How on earth is Magnus supposed to resist that? He carefully lies beside him, resting one hand on Alec's chest as he leans in for what is supposed to be a quick peck of a kiss. Alec has other ideas, kissing him back far more enthusiastically. His smile is triumphant when Magnus pulls back from him, breathless.

"What would you say to us taking a little nap, hmm?" Magnus asks, tapping his thumb against Alec's sternum. Maybe sleep is the safest way for Alec to get those berries out of his system.

"With you? Anything. _Everything_."

Magnus bursts out laughing as Alec manhandles him to the bed, apparently wanting to use him as a pillow. Magnus wraps his arms around Alec's shoulders once he's settled on his chest, pleading with himself to stop laughing. He knows he'll be teasing Alec for _days_.

"Hey, Magnus," Alec says, nuzzling against his chest, "you called me something earlier."

"Alexander?"

"That's just my _name_," Alec says as he looks up, grinning at Magnus as though he thinks he's being purposefully silly. "The other thing."

What other— "A Shadowhunter?"

"Yeah. One of those."

"Yes. You are," Magnus tells him, pushing hair back from Alec's forehead as he drops his chin against his chest.

"Magnus."

"Yes, my love?" he asks, which only makes Alec grin harder, then sigh as he leans into Magnus' hand.

"What's a _Shadowhunter_?"


End file.
